Bow to the Prince
by chachingmel123
Summary: A teenage boy who loves Villain's, dies and finds himself in Danny Phantoms world. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and gets mistaken as the latest ghost wreaking havoc on the town. He finds that dying maybe the best thing that has ever happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

Bow to the Prince

Summary: A teenage boy who loves Villain's, dies and finds himself in Danny Phantoms world. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and gets mistaken as the latest ghost wreaking havoc on the town. He finds that dying maybe the best thing that has ever happened to him.

I do not own Danny Phantom.

Enjoy!

"I want to be Justice Man" Said, one kid playing, in a circle with his friends.

"I want to be the Villain who is up against Justice man" Said, a boy with curly bright brown hair, from his looks you can tell that he had foreigner's blood in him.

"What, again?" Said, another kid. "You're the Villain all the time!"

"That's because Villains are awesome" boosted the boy, getting the others to look at him weirdly. "Villains can do whatever they want and be whoever they want. Do you know what type I like the best? It's the cool and collected type. When they make a move, it's always so cool!"

"But don't they just get defeated by the super heroes in the end? What cool about that?" Said, another boy. "Superhero's are much cooler."

"No villains are!" Said, the boy. "The Villains work really hard just to make the superhero look cool."

"Weirdo" Said, another kid.

#End of dream#

16 year old, Victor gloom, woke up as if he had just had a nightmare.

"VICTOR! IT'S MOM! OPEN UP!" Said, his mother desperate voice.

What was he doing again?

That's right.

 **He was going to kill himself.**

He hated the world he was born into.

He hated that his parents were trying to hammer into him that he should always be the a 'good person'.

Well, he wasn't a good person.

That's why his parents did not want him to show everybody how truly messed up he was.

They put him on a tight leash and if he did anything bad, they would make **sure** that he apologised the very next day.

They were trying to mould him into something he was not.

And instead of just admitting that he scared them sometimes and send him off to a physiologist, they pretended that it wasn't even there.

There was only so much he could take before he snapped.

The pressure was too much and he was at the end of his rope.

If he couldn't live in this world as himself then what was the point in living?

What was the point of being a good person?

Being a good person means that he would receive a well-paying job, get married and then eventually have kid's.

So boring.

Maybe, other people were satirised with that, but he was not.

He wanted to do something more and be able to do what the hell he wanted.

He opened the window in his bedroom.

His family lived in a high-class apartment complex, his room was on the 7th floor so it was pretty high up.

The door began to break, it seems his mother had gotten somebody to break the down since bolted it shut.

Victor went right to the window and sat on the edges.

The door came down and his mother froze, behind her was his father and two other men.

They all saw him on the ledge.

However, before anybody could say anything to try and get him off it, he pushed himself forward, releasing his hands and allowed his body to plunge down into the streets below.

His mother screams and his father yell, was right behind him but he didn't care.

He did even feel anything as his body crashed into somebody's expensive car.

He died on impact.

.

.

.

Or did he?

Victor blinked at his suddenly surroundings, he found himself in a school cafeteria and in front of him was green blob like thing.

The blob escaped.

Just then three teenagers, who looked to be in their first year of high school busted through the double doors.

One dark skinned kid, with glasses, a bean hat on his head and a little bit of fascial hair on his chin held a video camera in his hands.

A goth chick who was really quite pretty with long hair, a black tank top, black jacket and short checker shirt, stood at the opposite side.

Then he saw a white-haired kid with some kind of jumpsuit you would only find in old movies.

Wait.

Was that guy floating?

Those were amazing effects!

Danny Phantom flow straight at him and punch him.

Victor certain felt the blow and flaw back and hit the nearest wall.

The punch was so heavy that he did not even want to get up.

"Huh. That was surprising easy" Danny said.

"Wait, Danny" Sam Manson said. "Don't you think there something odd? He looks our age"

"Who cares." Tucker Foley said, "A Ghost is a Ghost!"

What they all saw was guy who had white hair with purple ends.

You could even say he looked Nobel.

"Tucker. The Fenton Thermos, please" Danny said.

"You got it" He said, throwing it to Danny.

Danny caught it and opened it up, a beam shot out of it and Victor felt sick when his body lost its shape and was sucked into what looked like a device to keep soup or coffee warm.

#Inside the Thermos#

"Where, am I?" He said, blinking, in front of him was a world filled with people who glowed green and were floating.

Suddenly a none threatening man came to him and said. "BEWARE. For I am the BOX GHOST!"

Victor blinked owlishly.

Who was this lame man who could float?

"Quiet it Box Ghost" Said, a much more threatening looking man who reminded him of a biker. "The kid must be new here. So long story short, you're in the Fenton Thermos. But don't worry. In a few hours we will be released back into the Ghost zone"

"The Ghost Zone?" He said, he looked at his hands and to his amazement he found that he to glowed green and was even floating.

Was he a Ghost?

That was surprising because he thought he would be in hell right now.

But this works for him too.

"Boy, you're **really** new" The biker looking man said. "Box Ghost explain to him, every he needs to know about being a Ghost. Because I don't have time for this"

More like he didn't want to use his endless amount of time to explain.

"Okay" The Box Ghost said, before he gave Victor the run down on how to be a Ghost.

"So, let me get this straight. I can pass through walls just like in the movies, become in visible and even move thing's with my mind" Victor said, getting a nod from the Ghost "But if I want do stuff like possess somebody or fire Ghost blast's. I'll need a little bit more practise"

"Yep" The Box Ghost said.

"And when I get to the Ghost Zone, I need to run whenever I hear any mention of a Ghost named 'Walker'" Victor said, "I need to stay away from the Ghost King's castle where a really scary looking knight guards it and stealing anything from there will end me and everybody else with me. And I need to stay clear of a ghost named Pandora who owns a box that contains all the worlds evil;"

"Pretty much" The Box Ghost said, "Oh, and if you really want to stand out, you need to find your own thing. My think is that I control box's. Danny Dad leaves the Ghost portal open all the time, so we Ghost's pretty much roam free into we're captured again. It's been this way since the incident that allowed us to come here."

"Danny?" Victor said, "I think I need to hear more on this 'Danny Phantom'. Is he the person that locked me in here?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it? It's a really long story" The Box Ghost said.

"I have all the time in the world" Victor said.

He really did.

And then the Box Ghost started with the history behind Danny Phantom and how he become a half ghost.

And as Victor heard more of it, the more his lips drooped downwards.

What the hell?

Wasn't he the perfect picture of a Hero!?

Despite being hated and lumped with the terrible ghost, Danny Phantom still bothered to save the town and then when the world was in danger, he actually risked going into the Ghost Zone to convince all of them to help.

If the world of the living perishes, the Ghost Zone does as well.

So, Danny was the hero of both worlds and every tough Ghost secretly like's him and have no problems with him despite trying to haunt him.

 **They were Ghosts.**

They could do what the hell they wanted!

So where was their mental spine!?

Suddenly they all heard a click.

Then Victor was overcome with the feeling of sickness when his form lost its shape and he was mashed together with all the other ghosts stuck in the device before being blasted out of the device and into the portal that was one, of the many doorways to the Ghost Zone.

When the spinning stopped and they all separated, he was really to hurl.

"I've been through that a hundred times and I still can't get used to it" One Ghost said, before flying off to who knows where.

Then Victor managed to compose himself and take in the world around him.

And was it him or did it feel incredibly good just floating here?

He felt like he could float here for years but his curiosity was driving him to move.

He had enough time to control his body to move at least forward and forward he did, he was very interested in the doors.

He opened the nearest one to him which was a purple door.

Only to slowly close it when a bulging eye stared back at him.

He opened a pink door next and he was relieved to see a small child watching T.V.

That was until the child opened his mouth.

"Get it." The child said, then the child head turned all the way to face him before turning into a scary monster. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" It growled.

Victor did not have to be told twice and shut the door behind him.

"One, that was cool" He said, "But is there any door that isn't trying to tear me to shreds?"

"EVERYBODY, RUN FOR YOUR DEAD LIFE!" A ghost suddenly flow past him. "WALKER IS COMING!"

What!?

Victor was smart enough to not just float their dumbly.

He flow as fast as he could and hoped that could be far head enough to sacrifice one of the ghost's behind him so that he could escape.

His speed started off slow but become faster with each second, meaning he went from being the slowest to reasonable fast in seconds, it was quiet the sight to behold.

It was because of his suddenly speed that he managed to run away so fast that none of Walkers goons could even lay eyes on him.

He found shelter behind one of the doors but thankfully nothing terrifying was behind it, it was just a white room.

Boy he wished that he could sit down.

 **Suddenly a comfort couch appeared in the white space.**

He understandably stared.

He draw closer and stopped.

It didn't lash out.

He sat on it and fully expected it to transform into a monster.

It did not.

Instead the couch was really soft.

"This couch would go great if I had something to rest my feet on." He said.

The white space provided a stool for him.

Then a great thought suddenly started to appear in his mind.

"I want to see the owner of this space" He said.

Suddenly words appeared before him, they were in red and it said.

'This space belongs to..."

Why was it blank?

Was there no owner?

"Can I be the owner?" He said, before he felt stupid.

Of course, something like this wouldn't allow just anybody.

However, words began to fill into the blank space and he blinked to find that what was once a blank space was now filled in with his name.

It now read.

'This space belongs to Victor Gloom'

"Are you serious?" He said.

And then the space connected to him.

 _His vision went black._

And scene!

. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Danny Phantom.

Enjoy!

"Urgh. What happened?" Victor said, getting up.

So that's what it feels like to pass out?

He felt weird.

Then he saw it.

Where there was nothing but a empty white space, he was suddenly staring at a tall castle and going in and out of that castle were people, who he know personally or briefly, when he was alive.

Each one of them were dressed as if they were in the middle ages.

Then he saw them.

"Mom? Dad?" He said, floating down.

He looked at the two who had his parents face and both of them were absolutely startled.

"P-Please don't hurt us, my prince" Said, the person who had his dad's face and even his voice.

"W-well, give you anything you want" Said, the person who had his mother face and voice.

Both of them were absolutely terrified.

 _My prince?_ Victor thought, can somebody explain to him what the heck was going on?

"I can answer that" A voice suddenly appeared in his mind, scaring the hell out of him.

"Who's there!?" He said, looking around.

"I am this spaces consciousness" Said, the voice. "Thank you for breathing life into me. I may be young but I want to be as useful as possible to you."

Victor saw that the world had frozen around him as the voice talked.

"….okay." Victor said, he would believe he was not crazy for now. "But what's with the castle and people I know being in old fashion clothes?"

"Is it not to your liking, Master?" Said, the voice. "I merely gleaned the image from your mind and desires. In your heart you want everybody who you have ever known to bow before you. You are not a good person and would have no problems with taking a questionable choice if it means that you get what you want"

The voice left Victor speechless.

That was him to a T.

It was something his parents would never allow him to even act on or even show.

Victor felt like crying.

Finally, there was somebody out there who got him.

"Can I call you Viva?" He said, "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship"

Ch 2: Self discovery

Victor flow straight into the castle but was immediately disappointed, in the staff that came to greet him.

"It's not to your, liken?" Viva said.

"It is but we are still in the Ghost zone, right?" Victor said. "I thought it would be more spookier in here"

"Actually, we are not" Viva said.

"What?" Victor said.

"I am a pocket world that is linked to the Ghost Zone" Viva said, "The Ghost Zone connects infinity worlds and infinity dimensions together. This is because, as long as there is death, there will also be the Ghost Zone."

"So, can anybody just enter this world and take over, like me?" Victor said, truly worried.

"It depends. You are the owner of this worlds so It's up to you, if the world allows a soul in or out." Viva said, before she said. "However, if you want to know the current status. Any soul can currently enter."

"What!?" Victor said, "Nobody is allowed be in here and while you're at it, hide the door!"

He didn't want anybody coming in here and poisoning the place.

"As you wish" Viva said, and the door to this world in the ghost zone vanished.

"And can you make this place slightly scarier looking?" Victor said, "It's like I've entered unicorn land."

He looked at the brightly shining windows and colourful drapes and carpet, even the servants were in clownish customs.

Was this really from his mind?

Suddenly a change came over the castle, it got darker, the drapes and carpet became darkish red, the servants suddenly had pointy teeth, tails and ears along with a uniform that looked like it had been shot hundreds of times.

"Much better" Victory said, floating forward and the lamps scattered around the zoom came to life the moment he passed them, he fazed through the door and met what could only be the throne room.

The all-important throne was made of precious jewels and was sparkling like crazy.

"Good but can you make it scarier?" Victor said.

And suddenly a change came over the throne, it suddenly grow real dragon's teeth around the sides and turned black.

"Better." Victor said, taking a seat on the throne, before saying. "Hm...something is missing"

He wondered what it was?

Then he figured it out.

"I want a crown" Victor said, "And I don't want a boring one. I want one that can float over my head and be on fire, but the fire never consumes me or the crown."

Suddenly he felt heat above his head, but the heat never fiscally touched his hair, he looked up and saw the coolest crown he had ever seen.

It remined him of the God of the Underworld own crown.

"Is everything to your likin, now?" Viva said.

"I'm satisfied for now" Victor said, before he got another idea. "Oh, and one more thing. There is this Ghost called 'The Box Ghost' and he says the Ghosts who truly stand out, are the ones that excel in doing a certain thing. I was wondering if you can find out what my thing is"

And if he did not have a thing, he could plot each one of those Ghost, who do, demonise, in secret.

Suddenly he felt something powerful look at him but he refused to shudder.

A second later, the gaze was gone and Viva was back.

"Master, your skill isn't really a skill" Viva said, making him frown. "However, your body seems to be feeding off of the energy from the Ghost Zone"

Victor was stunned.

"What?" He said.

"Data shows that you are the only one who fiscally gets stronger the more time you spend in the Ghost Zone." Viva said. "Your absorption rate is much higher than any other Ghost's so it shouldn't take long for you to become an extremely powerf-"

"HOLD IT!" He said, stopping the voice in its tracks. "Are you saying that just by sitting on a rock in the Ghost zone for a certain amount of time. I can become one of the most powerful Ghost's in the Ghost realm!?"

"In theory, yes" Viva said.

"Sorry, Viva. But I'm going to get more power" he said, but then stopped and said. "Oh, and before I go. Can you make sure there is a Humanoid dragon knight here? And can you make him only loyal to me? Plus make him ridiculously strong"

Suddenly there was another change, but Victory flow out of the castle not looking back to see the result.

"Show me the door" He said, and a door opened right in front of him and he turned the knob and opened it.

He flow right into the Ghost Zone.

The extremely good feeling he had was back.

He had no idea that the Crown that was floating on top of his head hadn't disappeared like how the Door vanished, so the sight of it was catching quiet the attention.

#Not that far away#

Skulker was currently looking through his binoculars when he saw the flaming crown.

"Hm...what's this?" Skulker said, making them zoom out so that he could get the whole picture. "Is that, that kid, who know absolutely nothing?"

How did he get that crown?

Then he said in contempt and said.

"In all my years, I've managed to catch many Ghost except for the one who truly matters. Danny Phantom" Skulker said. "But I've never caught a Ghost who has a flaming crowing over his head. For a minute there I thought, the Ghost King was back"

Not even he was crazy enough to go up against that person despite how amazing it would be to add him to his collection.

"I'll have to settle for the cheap knock off, instead" Skulker said, before activating his jetpack and flying towards him.

Meanwhile Victor was just chilling when his senses went off and he turned to see the biker Ghost he had met before, coming straight at him.

However, his eyes were wrong.

Those weren't the eyes of somebody who was looking at somebody who was just bored and had nothing better to do.

Those were the eyes of a big cat who was casing after it pray.

 **Victor realised with horror, that he was that pray.**

And knowing the currently him, he couldn't hope to match the Ghost in a one on one battle, so he did the next best thing.

He ran.

"Yes, run. Kid" Skulker said, chuckling. "Run, so I can work for the haunt" but then Skulker was surprised.

Was this Kid getting faster?

Impossible.

But his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, the gap between them was fiscally increasing.

Perhaps the Ghost was a Ghost specialised in speed?

Well, he wasn't going to let this kid kick into hyper drive and lose him so easily.

Skulker pointed his blaster and began to shoot and a Ghost net flow out of it.

Victor was terrified when he managed to just barely dodge

Now he know, what it was like to be a fly being followed by deadly gas from a fly killer can.

It was terrifying but his body was getting used to it.

Under the nourishment of the Zone, his body was adapting and growing.

However.

The difference between him and Skulker was the huge experience between them and that was something he couldn't help to grasp at this current moment in time.

Skulker suddenly want for the element of surprise, he used his new speed boost and during that sudden speed, he fired his blaster at him.

The net hit Victor and electrocuted him right out of the sky.

"AAAAAHhhhhhhh" He yelled as he fell.

Luckily a hard rock was there to stop him from plunging for who knows how long and to who knows where.

Victor tried to move but every time he tried, the net would shock him.

Skulker landed not that far away from him while other Ghost came to watch to see what was happening and enjoy the show.

"No, hard feeling kid" Skulker said. "But blame the floating crown on top of your head. The person who also has a crown over his head, is too powerful for me to hunt and letting him out would be pure madness. So, I have to settle for you"

 _Damn it!_ Victor thought.

However, walking so lower towards him had proved to be Skulker mistake.

Victor ghost body had more than enough time to build strength and resistance to the Net.

Victor found that he could slowly got up, the electrocution began to hurt less and it was becoming less effective with each shock.

Skulker saw this and smiled and said. "You seem to be special. Now, I really want you"

Victor managed to successfully throw the Net off of him and put his body in a position to run.

Unfortunately, Skulker grabbed his leg before he could fly off and using his strength, Victor was swung.

Victor felt sick before he was slammed into the rock, the Ghost's winced while also loving the scene.

However, Victor did not call for his mother, despite the extreme pain coming from his jaw.

Who did not even know that Ghosts could feel pain...

Then his leg was used again and his body was slammed into the opposite side of Skulker.

What followed next was a terribly beat down as Skulker was determined to enjoy every moment of it before putting him in a cage for good.

However, Victor Ghostly body never once stopped adjusting and sucking in power from the Ghost Zone.

It was getting used to Skulker strength.

It was getting used to the solid object that he was constantly being smacked into.

Skulker found himself breathing heavy and slightly shocked, after a while.

 _This kid...why hasn't he lost consciousness yet?_ Skulker thought, the kid was a lot tougher then he thought.

Not even Danny Phantom was this tough.

However, he was beginning to find out that the damage that he inflicted on him had been cut to half.

The proof of this was Skulker firing his Ghost Energy blast.

Victor was blown away but he could stand up, seconds later.

Everybody was shocked when Skulker tried it again but it did not send him flying, he didn't even give ground

Victor looked down and was amazed to find that something that hurt like hell, was now something he could barely feel.

He took a step forward and the backlash of the beam, actually pushed Skulker a little bit back.

Skulker throw everything he had at Victor but he kept on coming.

Everybody watching with amazed eyes.

Suddenly Victor had an idea.

Since he had a captive audience and the crown that apparently on top of his head told him he could bring thing's over from his mini world.

It gave him an idea.

So, let's make a statement.

Suddenly as if sensing his need for the white door, the door opened right behind Skulker.

His keen hunter senses that had been sharpened for countless years, alarted him to something dangerous suddenly behind him.

Skulker turned around only to find a very menacing figure in front of him that had blue skin but had a face resembling a dragon in humanoid man.

Skulkers danger levels went off and before he could take a step back, they were all shocked when Skulker was merely touched and his whole suit came crumbling down revealing his true self.

Skulker did not even have time to step back and when Skulker truly form was revealed, he was picked up by the being and the being let out a might growl strong enough to send him flying.

Everybody eyes were wide, especially when they too were struggling to not get blown away by it.

Who the heck had just walked in!?

They all wanted to know!

Who was this person who was rolling in power?

The being seemed to ignore the countless eyes looking at him with fear and took steps towards Victor, with each step he took, the pressure around him increased.

They were sure that the being would crush the kid and Victor was too afraid to move.

Then the being did something shocking.

The being stopped in front of him and got down onto his knee and bowed.

"I, Promsein, await your command. My Prince" The being voice was deep and carried power.

.

.

Eh?

All the Ghost blinked.

This powerful person who just set Skulker packing by a mere touch was calling a child 'My Prince'!?

Was there anything more hilarious then this?

 _However, nobody was stupid enough to laugh_

And scene!

Next chapter, Victor position in the Ghost realm has changed slightly and the rumours of him having a powerful body guard reaches' all the big power's in the Ghost realm. Eventually Victor has to go back to the Ghost Zone if he ever hopes to become more powerful and takes his loyal servant along. Review/fav and follow


End file.
